No One Deserves One More
by Pink Bismuth
Summary: The one who most deserved a Chocolate Frog Card has finally gotten one, and Harry remembers him. Just a little One-Shot I felt needed written.


**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling****, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**** I did however take quotes from "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets", "Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire", "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince", and "Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows" and obviously Rowling owns them.**

**

* * *

**

**This is my first Fanfic so constructive criticism is very much appreciated.**

**(Note: The _italicized words_ near the end are flash backs, see I figure typing *Flash Back* would ruin the mood so I italicized instead)**

**

* * *

**

**"No One Deserves One More"**

_By Pinkbismuth_

_

* * *

_

It was a very lazy day at the Burrow; Harry and Ron were playing a game of chess. Harry unsuccessfully attempted to catch Ron off guard and move his pieces into a check mate however he foresaw Harry's plan and swiftly took out the offending queen. Watching them play was Ginny, with the glazed over eyes one might observe in Professor Binns class such was her boredom. Hermione was as always thoroughly engrossed in a book the title of which the other occupants of the room wouldn't even be able to pronounce much less understand.

Thus was the state of the room when a large and rather decorous owl swooped in through a window landing in front of Harry. This essentially ended the chess game as the all pieces had all run for cover. With a commanding hoot the owl presented it's letter laden leg. Harry retrieved the letter and gave the owl a treat before it flew away.

"Who's it from, I don't recognize the owl?" asked Hermione in a curious and slightly confused tone. The wards surrounding the Burrow prevented unexpected and unknown owls from venturing too near due to all the incoming fan mail the poor trio had received after the defeat of Voldemort. So it was not everyday they were visited by strange owls. Opening the letter Harry responded by reading aloud a huge grin spreading across his face as he did.

_"Dear Mr. Potter_

_We at Honeydukes would like to renew our offer under the conditions you requested previously. As such we have made a prototype of the requested card as well as your own card edited to your specifications enclosed in this letter. We hope to begin circulating with your approval. Please owl a response no later then Friday the 29th._

_Sincerely Mr. and Mrs. Fumes "_

Ron and Hermione exchanged baffled looks, while Ginny had a grin similar to Harry's indicating that she was better informed then the confused couple.

"Harry mate what's that letter on about, I thought we already had all the chocolate frog card stuff taken care of?" questioned Ron sounding as confused as he looked. Hermione cut in with "What card did you request?"

Instead of responding he simply handed her the prototype card. Her eyes quickly scanned it and grew misty, as a sad yet triumphant kind of grin grew on her face as she read. Ron now more bewildered then ever walked over to her. She handed him the card, which upon reading caused a grin to also play out on his face as well.

So it was a unanimously grin filled room Molly Weasley walked into seconds later. Having raised the twins Mrs. Weasley had instantly grown suspicious of the four with their odd behavior the source of which appeared to be two chocolate frog cards. Having just read Harry's "edited" card Ron was now rolling on the floor in uncontrollable laughter which did nothing to ease his mother's suspicion.

"So what's got you all in such a mood?" she questioned as Ron got back up and sat down on his previously abandoned chair. Again instead of a reply Harry merely handed Mrs. Weasley the card. Sitting back down he retrieved a quill and some parchment to begin writing his response to Honeydukes informing them that, yes he approved. Molly looked at the card in surprise and read aloud…

**DOBBY…A Free Elf**  
**(? - 1998)**  
**A freed House-Elf, Dobby was an unparalleled supporter and friend to celebrated wizard Harry Potter. Numerous times Dobby did whatever possible to aid the wizarding world's savior at great personal risk, defying even his own masters while still in servitude, and expecting no personal gain. Dobby was responsible for the rescue of Harry Potter from known Death Eaters but died in the process. He had a fondness for mismatching socks which one could only guess was related to this being the article of clothing Mr. Potter used to free him with.**

Mrs. Weasley was now affected with the same misty eyes as Hermione. She had learned of the little elf which helped her children, as all three of the trio undoubtedly were her's and had felt indebted to him. She was so proud of them to have thought to give the elf his due even if it was only a chocolate frog card. Rather overcome with all the emotions that were riled up from this reminder of the war she simply took a breath and quickly set the card down exiting the room with a "That's lovely dears, best wash up for dinner soon!" over her shoulder.

The room was now silent and rather subdued as the thoughts thus occupying Mrs. Weasley's mind now spread to their own. Ginny put her arms around Harry's shoulders in comfort; Ron's were wrapped around Hermione's.

They sat there consumed in their melancholy memories until Ginny suddenly came back to the present dragging them all along with a query of "What was so funny about Harry's card Ron, you looked like you would die of laughter?" She asked this in a voice of fake cheer that made obvious her intention of clearing the gloom.

Harry seeing this went along with it readily replying "Yes Ron, what on Earth is wrong with my card? I think it describes me perfectly".

Now Hermione was intrigued as Ron started chuckling again, "I'm just trying to imagine how all your adoring fans will respond to the obvious barmy-ness of their hero's card. I swear you make Dumbledore look sane."

A sense of foreboding spread inside Hermione. Ever since the war Harry had really felt the freedom of being able to just live without worry and responsibility, which of course was a good thing. Unfortunately this had also made Harry a bit more... eccentric then he's been known to be. His marauder heritage had become much more apparent. His fast friendship with Luna Lovegood better explained, and it now seemed that he had much more in common with Dumbledore in terms of personality then originally met the eye.

Taking a deep breath and mentally readying herself for whatever Harry put on his card she closed her eyes and held out her hand for it. Ron, Ginny, and Harry all laughed at her reaction. It was just like Hermione to assume the worst and act as the responsible adult in the group.

"It's not that bad Hermione, I swear." said Harry amusement coloring his voice as he handed her the card.

"I'll be the judge of that Harry James Potter," said Hermione in a stern manner reminiscent of McGonagall, though the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth belied her outward appearance. Like Mrs. Weasley she read the card aloud...

**Harry James Potter**  
**(July 31, 1980 - Present)**  
**Savior of the wizarding world, first wizard to survive the killing curse…twice (though he wont tell us how) earning the title of "The Boy Who Lived". He's most famous for the defeat of Lord Voldemort in 1998. However he clams his proudest achievement was blowing up his Aunt Marge. His future ambitions include finding the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, learning how to cook from house elves, and getting a pair of woolly socks for Christmas. He enjoys flying, mismatching socks, and ten pin bowling.**

Hermione just gave him an incredulous look while the two red heads just laughed like mad. When the room calmed down everyone just shook their heads at him while exiting the room to clean up for dinner leaving Harry to finish his response letter. Putting it away to send later he picked up Dobby's card, a sad smile on his face as he looked back…

_..._...

_"Harry Potter!" said the creature in a high-pitched voice Harry was sure would carry down the stairs. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir ... Such an honor it is ... ""Th-thank you," said Harry, edging along the wall and sinking into his desk chair, next to Hedwig, who was asleep in her large cage. He wanted to ask, "What are you?" but thought it would sound too rude, so instead he said, "Who are you?""Dobby, sir. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf," said the creature..._

_"Come, Dobby. I said, come!" But Dobby didn't move. He was holding up Harry's disgusting, slimy sock, and looking at it as though it were a priceless treasure. "Master has given a sock," said the elf in wonderment. "Master gave it to Dobby.""What's that?" spat Mr. Malfoy. "What did you say?""Dobby has got a sock," said Dobby in disbelief. "Master threw it, and Dobby caught it, and Dobby - Dobby is free."_

_"Professor Dumbledore said we is free to - to-"Dobby looked suddenly nervous and beckoned Harry closer. Harry bent forward. Dobby whispered, "He said we is free to call him a - a barmy old codger if we likes, sir!"_

_"Socks are Dobby's favorite, favorite clothes, sir!" he said, ripping off his odd ones and pulling on Uncle Vernon's. "I has seven now, sir. . . . But sir ..." he said, his eyes widening, having pulled both socks up to their highest extent, so that they reached to the bottom of his shorts, "they has made a mistake in the shop, Harry Potter, they is giving you two the same!"_

_"Dobby is a free house-elf and he can obey anyone he likes and Dobby will do whatever Harry Potter wants him to do!"_  
_"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to offend you or anything.""Offend Dobby!" choked the elf. "Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard - like an equal -"_

_"Dobby has no master!" squealed the elf. "Dobby is a free elf and has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!"_

_"Dobby, no, don't die, don't die –" The elf's eyes found him, and his lips trembled with the effort to form words._  
_"Harry . . . Potter . . ."_  
_And then with a little shudder the elf became quite still, and his eyes were nothing more than great glassy orbs, sprinkled with light from the stars they could not see._

_"Good bye Dobby"_

_HERE LIES DOBBY, A FREE ELF_

_...  
_

"No one deserves one more," he whispered, wiping a tear away and with that he set the card down and exited the room.

* * *

**Thanks to any who took the time to read this and double thanks to any who may review!**


End file.
